


Overwatch Neko Family Au

by TheeLamyuune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeLamyuune/pseuds/TheeLamyuune
Summary: This is a short story I made back in 2017





	Overwatch Neko Family Au

**__**Genji, Jesse and Hanzo waved goodbye to their father. They went off to the bus stop alone for the first time, while Gabe was hesitant on letting them go but Jack insisted. Little Genji ran back and gave his Papi a big hug before running back to his brothers.

Gabriel Reyes's ear twitched as he smiled and waved goodbye, his black tail swaying fast. The Hispanic Man let out a sigh as they left. The house was completely empty, not even Auntie Mei was here. He went to his shared room with his husband, Jack Morrison.

Gabriel sighed again and walked into the bathroom which came with the room. Every bedroom in the house had their individual bathrooms. He stripped off his Black T-shirt and Red Briefs and decided to shower.

He turned the hot water on and sighed at the feeling of the hot water dripping down his muscular body. He didn't bother to slide the shower door shut seeing as he was home alone.

Gabe squeezed some Axe Body Wash into his hand and rubbed his rough hand on his chest, after awhile he started to massage his breasts and started moaned. He ran a hand over his nipple and his calloused fingers started tweaking the dark brown stubs between his fingers making a sensation that Gabe couldn't get enough of.

He moaned louder and his uncircumcised cock stood at attention, already beading with precum. He slid a hand down from his chest and felt up his abbs before wrapping a hand around himself.

His breath hitched and he used the back of the shower as support while he slid his foreskin down. He wiped up his precum using it as lubricant and started to pump his thick cock. He slid the other hand down to massage his balls and his abbs clenched.

"Fuck...."

He threw his head back and quickened his pace. His ears perked up and the fur on his tail stood on end as it swayed fastly.

Jack walked into the house and went upstairs to his and Gabriel's shared room. He had his face buried in his clipboard checking over a mission. He didn't hear Gabe mainly because of his headphones in, listening to some music.

"It's gonna work I swear it's gonna work. It'll work out fine trust me!" he sang with his music.

Jack continues to hum the song that he was listening to.

"Wonder where Gabe is?"

He got up and went to their bathroom blushes seeing him.

"Uh?"

Gabe didn't notice his husband walk in and continued to jerk himself off.

"Jack...." He moaned his beloved's name countless times.

His mouth was hanging open, drool was running out of the side of his mouth, and his big warm chocolatey eyes were clouded with lust.

Jack continues to stare.

"FUCK IT WE ARE FUCKING!" he said throwing his clothes to the side and pushing Gabe down on the bottom of the shower.

Gabe yelped while his ears twitched and he let out a cat-like moan.

"J-Jack when did you get here?" Gabe was blushing furiously and he looked up at his other half helpless for words.

Jack looked down at Gabe and hissed slightly.

"Remember this, even if you seem all badass I dominate you any day of the week" Jack told his husband.

Gabe blushed a darker shade letting it go to his chest, which was shaved and smooth. He averted his eyes from his husband.

"Alright, but can we at least get off the shower floor?"

Jack smirked, "I'll fuck you wherever I want to fuck you"

He seductively hissed at Gabe. He looked down at his husband with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well it ain't gonna suck Itself."

Jack gestured towards his hard cock, got off of Gabe and smirked.

Gabe gulped and stared at his husband's thick and long cock. He licked his lips and crawled in between Jack's thighs. Starting to lick his head and then his slit, making sounds of need. He took the head in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue and looked up at his lover.

Jack moaned looking Gabe in the eyes. His ear twitched and his tail wagged fast.

"Do ya like what ya taste sweetheart?" Jack asked Gabe panting.

Gabe let out a faint sound of confirmation and went down on Jack's dick, taking the whole thing is his mouth. He brought an arm around and started to fondle Jack's balls. He slid his other down his body and gripped himself moaning onto Jack's dick.

Jack moaned loudly and came in his husband's mouth, his tail stood straight out then started swaying again.

"You want daddy to suck you off before he fucks your ass?" Jack asked seductively to his lover.

Gabe swallowed his husband's seed and blushed again. He nodded his head, eyes still clouded with lust.

"Yes please daddy"

Jack smirked as he crouched down, he could lick his lips. He then took all of his husband's shaft in his mouth. Jack wrapped his tongue around the shaft. His tail swaying from side to side as he sucked more and more.

Gabe's breath hitched and he moaned slightly. He grabbed onto his husband's blonde locks and gripped tightly. He closed one eye and let out a breathy moan.

"Please daddy don't tease"

Jack smirked more and hummed on his husband's cock.

"Hmmmm?"

He kept sucking on Gabe going up and down, faster and harder.

Gabe wrapped his legs around his husband's neck and slowly thrusted into his mouth.

"Daddy this feels so good" his ears started twitching and moving a lot, his tail was wrapped around his waist.

Jack kept sucking, taking the whole thing in his mouth and moaning on it. Gabe squeezed his eyes and began to shove his dick into his husband's throat.

"Jack I'm close"

Jack gagged a little and moaned loudly on his husband's dick. He started to move up and down really fast and hard deep throating it every time.

Gabe screamed out a final moan before releasing his load into his husband's throat. Jack swallowed and pulled away.

"You came pretty fast" he teased.

"Do you want daddy to pound you now?"

Gabe blushed and nodded his head.

"Yes please fuck me daddy" he got on his hands and knees and waited turning his head to Jack and looked him in the eyes.

"Ok you ready baby?" he asked and looked Gabe in the eyes before thrusting all the way in and starting to thrust in and out.

He screamed in pain and pleasure and gripped the bed sheets.

"Fuck! Go harder!"

"Ok baby" he started to pound in and out of his husband.

Gabe moaned getting fucked into the mattress, pushed against his husband and let out a sudden "Nyaaa~"

Jack kept pounding him.

"Ahhh!! You liking this as much as daddy is baby?" he asked going faster and harder into Gabe.

Gabe moaned out a sound of confirmation not being able to say anything in the pure ecstasy he was in. His body started to rubble and his eyes clenched closed again.

Jack moaned loudly.

"Ahhhh!!! Good boy take daddy's monster hard and fast!!!!" he pounded even harder and faster

Gabe let out another scream of pleasure as his prostate was hit. He came on the sheets while panting, clenching and unclenching his tight hole on his husband's cock.

"Fuck!!!!!!" Jack moaned out loudly in pleasure and came in Gabe's ass.

Gabe continued out of breath and unwrapped his tail from his waist letting it sway around.

"Damn you're better feeling than I remember" Jack looked down at him.


End file.
